


【授权翻/艾让艾】离我最好的朋友远点（我其实爱上你了）

by GaffeyStark, kirbanana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaffeyStark/pseuds/GaffeyStark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbanana/pseuds/kirbanana
Summary: 艾伦·耶格尔爱上了让·基尔希斯坦，但让·基尔希斯坦总是围着阿尔敏·阿诺德转悠。爱情和战争一样，都是不择手段的。设法介入让和阿尔敏之间也不会有什么坏处，不是吗？更何况大多数人都认为他只是像往常一样保护阿尔敏。他绝对没有在他的暗恋对象和最好的朋友面前出丑（至少不全是如此）。结局是艾让艾！
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse
Kudos: 2





	【授权翻/艾让艾】离我最好的朋友远点（我其实爱上你了）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [get away from my best friend (i'm actually in love with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199150) by [kirbanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbanana/pseuds/kirbanana). 



> 感谢Kirbanana太太的授权！！原文见链接！  
> 希望没有很多错漏23333

艾伦·耶格尔爱上了让·基尔希斯坦。

但他从没有向别人提起过，因为他太骄傲了所以不会主动提及这样的事情；更不用说 **现在让爱上了他最好的朋友。**

好吧，让从未明确的证明后半部分推测的真实性，阿尔敏也没有提起过任何显示他和让在一起的事实……但是据艾伦观察，他们的关系亲密到让人反感。他们就像被一根看不见的线连在了一起，没有情景会让他们分开。他们一起练习格斗术，选择对方作为训练伙伴，吃饭时总是坐在一起，玩闹般的互相推搡，帮对方捡出掉进头发里落叶，结伴去参加简报会议——这感觉就像他看过的那本可疑的爱情小说。艾伦在图书馆里找到了它，却又将它扔出了窗外。那本书粘腻又恶心。他相信自己绝对不会想和让做里面的任何一件事情。

（之后他跑到茂密的灌木中把书捡了回来，并将它小心翼翼地藏在自己的枕头下面。）

谢天谢地，他们似乎还没有开始约会，这就意味着他还有机会。任何艾伦想要的东西他都会得到，因为他有着超人般的固执和无限的能量。更何况不管在爱情还是战争中，普世的规则和价值观并不总是适用，而现在他恰巧同时陷入这两者之中。是时候采取一些真正的行动了。

当夏迪斯在后排滔滔不绝的讲述着什么策略的时候，他正在羊皮纸上用铅笔疯狂的涂写。标题用大字体和下划线来加强效果，总体来说笔迹凌乱（他没有阿尔敏那样完美的手写字体）。 **杀死所有巨人的行动** 。 **对让·基尔希斯坦的浪漫行动** 。要继续下一行的时候，他停住了，纠结的挠头。接下来该做什么？他列出了他的目标和目的，这很好，但问题在于他不知道如何实现它们……他无法否认，这不大顺利。

他咬着自己短小的木铅笔盯着写下的标题，耳边的作战简报逐渐消失变成一片空白——直到他又一次听见夏迪斯的声音穿透他的想象，这时其他的士兵都扭过头来盯着他看。

“艾伦·耶格尔！你以为你在干什么，在听我做简报的时候涂鸦？你想因为自己在我的课堂上做白日梦而死在巨人的手里吗？”

 **现在不是注意力发散的好时候，但是夏迪斯确实有一个非常聪明的脑袋** ，艾伦忍不住想到。 **特别是在和他凹陷的眼眶和黑眼圈对比，会很容易让人意识到这点。**

在他下方，萨沙从她的口袋里掏出了一个土豆，掰下一块递给他。在萨沙的语言里可以翻译为—— **祝你好运，你今晚可能会受到惩罚并且没有晚餐供给。这里有个安慰奖，虽然这个土豆在我的外套里大概呆了有一周了。** 不知怎么的，这算的上是一种安慰。这比三笠在他身边对他怒目而视的感觉好得多，显然她认为这都是他自己的错。当夏迪斯向他走来时，他紧张地攥紧了那张羊皮纸。现在看来，在课堂上思考他的行动确实是一个糟糕的主意，虽然他从不是世界上最好的思想者之一。他至少认识到并且承认了这一点。

阿尔敏轻轻地从后面拍了一下，蓝色的大眼睛盯着他，目光中混合着同情和“你完全是自作自受”这两种情感。这时，在阿尔敏的左侧，让站了起来，笑得非常得意。

“你手里的是什么，艾伦？在上课的过程中写情书？至少我把我的耳朵用在了正确的事情上。”他用手指捏动着自己的耳朵，然后自然地拉住了阿尔敏的手臂，揶揄道“帮我拿下那张羊皮纸，阿明，我想知道艾伦写的人是谁。或者他脑子里的其他蹩脚东西。”

阿尔敏叹了一口气。

艾伦很羡慕让这样自然且毫不费力地与阿尔敏进行身体接触的方式。

阿尔敏没有回应让的要求，他看起来似乎精疲力竭。

“好吧，那我就自己动手了。”他说完，隔着阿尔敏探过身来抢艾伦手里的那张羊皮纸。最初，艾伦的注意力一直放在他们交错的手臂上，现在他突然意识到那张发黄的羊皮纸的存在。他清楚地意识到如果让看见了纸上的内容，那么他永远也不会遗忘他经历的尴尬，同时这也绝不是 **对让·基尔希斯坦的浪漫行动** 实施的正确方式。

他迅速的反射行为使他免于终身的羞耻，让倾身过来抢夺羊皮纸的时候，他已经迅速地将羊皮纸移到让够不到的范围。让的手只能勉强碰到艾伦的手背。艾伦将他的手轻推回去，同时攥着纸的手高举在空中。

与此同时，夏迪斯似乎已经看够了这出闹剧，大步向他们走来看起来他也想知道那片羊皮纸上写了什么。

现实情况是，夏迪斯和让的个头都比他要高。他不能一直这样举下去。如果他能够坚持五分钟就已经是他的幸运了。

在最后一刻，艾伦将纸 **塞进了嘴里** ，为了让它更可口，他大概咀嚼了一次或者两次，然后 **吞了下去** 。

一阵震惊的沉默之后，除了夏迪斯大厅里的每个人都大笑起来。康尼笑到眼角噙满了泪水，不断用拳头锤击着桌面，莎夏笑的嘴里的土豆都咬不住了。阿尔敏则用手背捂住嘴，在一阵无声的咯咯笑中颤抖着。

让·基尔希斯坦，那个混蛋，笑得最大声，一边还大口喘气。

但这让他的心跳漏了一拍。是他逗他发笑的，不是阿尔敏，即使他不得不在整个104期面前让自己难堪才得到了这样的回报。

但笑容最终还是从他们的脸上消失了，因为让和艾伦被告知要接受分别的惩罚，并且在当天晚上没有晚餐配给。艾伦张开嘴试图分辨， **为什么他们要分别接受处罚** 。夏迪斯看起来像在他张嘴之前知道他在想说什么，他大声怒吼着自己为每次艾伦在让的附近时可能引发的混乱感到有多头痛，他还表示艾伦将失去自己的晚餐如果他再次听说他们之间又发生了争执。他绝望地举起双手，大声抱怨每个人都对每天艾伦和让的表现感到厌烦。但从康尼用手遮盖住的傻笑，或者阿妮微微上扬的嘴角，艾伦可以说只有夏迪斯对此感到厌恶。其他人显然都认为这是无穷无尽的娱乐。

艾伦双臂交叉，生着闷气。如果他能和让呆上几个小时，那么任何形式的惩罚都是受欢迎的。

简报结束后，他们拖着脚步走下浅浅的台阶，走出嘎吱作响的木门。狭窄的走廊闻起来混合了樟脑丸和老木头的味道，并且狭窄到只有两个人能并并肩而行——所以他们一对一对地走着——显然让和阿尔敏又一次的肩并肩，兴致勃勃地讨论着海洋或者墙壁的事情。艾伦通常喜欢听他最好的朋友谈论沙漠，冰川，墙外广阔的土地，但是今天他只发现自己的心中发现了恼怒。他羡慕阿尔敏。阿尔敏到底有什么好的？他很聪明，比其他人都聪明，可爱，有甜美的天蓝色眼睛，柔软的金发……性格善良，温和，有爱心，柔软……好吧，也许阿尔敏比他的更好。但这没有意义。也许让喜欢总是愤怒的，憎恨巨人的男孩。

当然，出于一些原因，这听起来不像是让的风格。毕竟他过去曾经想在宪兵团工作。

他晃了晃脑袋。三笠从旁边瞥了他一眼。她的脸上总带着一种知道一切的表情，有时这会让艾伦很抓狂地想要弄明白她含糊不清的灰色眼睛后再想些什么。  
思考不是他擅长的事。行动才是。

他只是需要做点什么来解决让和阿尔敏的问题。很简单。

他快步走到前面，粗鲁地挤到他们中间。让直接被撞在走廊的墙壁上，他的肩膀与柚木撞击后发出一声闷响。这个声音今天第二次吸引了在场的所有人的目光。阿尔敏瞬间停止了他的长篇大论，他盯着艾伦并试图弄清楚他到底在做什么。艾伦没有被众人的目光吓倒，相反他坚定地站在那里，就像挡在让和阿尔敏之间的一堵巨大的人墙。

 **我做的很好** ，艾伦想。 **我现在1比0领先阿尔敏。**

骤然间，他的思路脱轨了，直坠入更遥远的地方。

**该死，我和让的距离太近了。这就是阿尔敏每天的日常体验吗？我几乎压在他身上了。他感觉很温暖，闻起来也很香。不是补给食物的气味，不，但是像松树林，也像在火上烤着的美味的脆面包。一个少见的场景，和一个更加稀有的商品。**

“怎么回事，耶格尔？”让抱怨着，用另一只手揉着肩膀。他的脸微微泛红，红色顺着脖子往上蔓延。他是一个很容易脸红的人，尤其是当他生气的时候。“你这是想做什么？“

他稍微往艾伦靠近了一点。

“嫉妒了？“

**我是的。**

“我没有！”

**是的，我非常嫉妒。**

否认的声音在这个狭窄的走廊里回荡。

让的身体后倾。

“为什么你对阿尔敏的保护欲这么强？为什么甚至别人跟他在一起玩你都要感觉到嫉妒？他是你最好的朋友，我理解这点，但是你为什么不允许别人进入你的世界呢？这儿只有阿尔敏，三笠，阿尔敏，三笠，而当他有了另一个朋友，你就会很沮丧很难过！他不是你的所有物，他从来没说过他是你的！所以嫉妒是一件可笑的事情！”

“不是那样的！”艾伦回击到，怒气冲冲地抓住让的夹克。他的手指隔着衣服轻轻抚过让的心脏。

在那里心跳声和他自己的一样剧烈。

他希望它是在为他而跳动的。

同时他也希望自己可以把脸贴在那里，余生都能听到这样的节奏，让充满力量的臂膀可以保护他不受这个残酷世界的伤害。

**我嫉妒的是阿尔敏，不是你，你这个白痴。我很嫉妒我最好的朋友，虽然我不应该这样——他比我更值得被爱——我讨厌这种自私的感觉。我一直都有点嫉妒他，他总是比我要聪明。当我失去我的家人的时候，我嫉妒他因为他至少还有他的祖父可以陪伴他更久一点。更重要的是，我现在嫉妒他因为他正握着我爱的男孩的心。**

 **我是个差劲的“最好的朋友”** 。

热量从他紧紧攥在一起的关节里跑了出去，他的身体垂了下去，看上去更加沮丧了。他可以感觉到让在他的拳头下紧张起来。

“不是那样的。”他平静地重复着，额头前倾，堪堪停在他的胸前，和让的胸膛维持着一个危险的近距离。

最后他虚弱地推了让一把，独自走开了，留让一个人在那里不知所措。三笠和阿尔敏也显得有点惊讶——艾伦的行为总的来说是难以预测，但他并不是那种会在战斗中退缩的人，他不会像在城墙外面丢了马的人那样逃走。在尴尬的几秒钟停顿之后，其他人对突然取消的娱乐活动表示遗憾，阿尔敏和三笠则追着艾伦离开了，而让困惑的挠着他的脑袋，目送他们离开了走廊。

找到艾伦时他正躲在一丛灌木后面，双手抱着他的膝盖那样坐着。这让他看上去就像又回到了十岁，那样惊恐和害怕。自845年以来，这不是他们能经常在艾伦身上发现的情绪。不是那个无所畏惧的艾伦，不惧怕任何事情，被愤怒，激情和复仇所推动。

三笠脱下她围巾把它绕在艾伦的脖子上，他不情愿地挥了挥手。他知道三笠在用她自己的方式安慰他——但他仍然感觉有点恼火，因为她仍然通过一种暗示他们谁也没有长大的方式那样溺爱他，就像她过去一直做的那样。当然，他知道这不是真的。事实上，他们成长速度比他们应该成长地速度还要更快一些，因为他们生活在一个人与牲畜无异的世界里。

他最终输掉了这场关于围巾地小混战。因为三笠比他强壮得多，她最后还打了一个整齐的结。

阿尔敏小心翼翼地把手放在他的后背上，似乎在害怕接近他，他犹豫的目光似乎洞穿了艾伦。他担心阿尔敏会看穿他的小心思然后发现他其实是一个混蛋。阿尔敏的脸上有一种混合着沉思和悲伤的表情，好像他认为他说的话可能会给艾伦带来伤害，不管这些话语本身多么具有意义。他们可能真的会伤害他。艾伦有点想要躲避仿佛阿尔敏的触碰会灼伤他。他还没准备好和阿尔敏说话。只有多年的友谊让他停留在那里，在他们两人之间。

阿尔敏不是那种会遮遮掩掩的人，至少对他们两个最亲密的朋友不会。不过，他通常会做的更加温和。

“艾伦，你没必要这么保护我和三笠，你知道的吧？”  
阿尔敏过于沉浸在自己的话语中，没有意识到艾伦惊讶地扬起了眉毛。  
他确信阿尔敏会看穿他对让的感情，责备他的自私—— **或者更糟** ，他会决定不和让在一起好让艾伦可以拥有他。他不需要阿尔敏的 **同情** 。

他没想到阿尔敏认为他挡在他和让之间纯粹只是出于保护欲。

“三笠和我很感激你的保护，我们都这么想的。从我们十岁起，你就一直在保护我们，不管你有多么受伤，你一直在保护我们，我们都知道。我们不会离开你的，因为我们一直知道作为朋友你是那么的关心我们。你过于忠诚，让你看起来有点攻击性，但你对我们非常好。“阿尔敏停顿了一会，他放在艾伦背部的手稍微加了点力道。

**阿尔敏，你总是把我想得好过头了，尽管你不知道半小时前我还在嫉妒你。我受不了你总是看到每个人最好的一面。你要是知道我的心思就不会这样说了。**

“……尽管如此，你必须知道我们的世界不再是只有我们三个人组成的小团体。我们都希望你能看到更广阔的世界，现在三笠和我都长大了一点，我们能够照顾好自己。让是我的朋友，而利——我想说的是，我们爱你，但我们同样也依赖和关心我们的其他战友。让他其实是个很好的人，也是我的好朋友，所以我希望你能给他一个机会来更好的了解他。他不是一个需要我保护的人，我想你可以相信我的判断，对吧？三笠，你说呢？”

“我不太了解利威尔——”她一开口，阿尔敏就羞恼地涨红了脸，艾伦完全没有留意，只是继续忧郁地盯着他的膝盖。

“不过我也同意，让并没有那么糟糕。他外表上看起来有点傻，像个混蛋，但他是个好人。尤其是在马可那件事之后。”

一个停顿，等待艾伦理解他们的话和他的回应。

**现在的问题是让一点也不糟糕。相反，他太有魅力了以至于我堕落到想从我最好的朋友那里将他偷走。**

**至少，阿尔敏没说让和他在一起了。阿尔敏说他们只是朋友——而这意味着我应该得到最后一次机会，不是吗？最后一次机会，尽我最大的努力向他证明我会是个很棒的男朋友。如果这行不通，我会给阿尔敏我的祝福，做一个绝对支持他的好朋友。如果我甚至没有尝试过我会感觉不甘心。**

**我没有背叛我最好的朋友，并没有。他们不是真的情侣关系，让也不是一个我可以推进阿尔敏怀里的物件。我们都有公平的机会，我们都应当有去尝试的权力** 。

这样想着，艾伦揉了揉眼睛。他没有意识到躲在灌木丛后面闷闷不乐能有多消耗精力，但他现在感觉到精疲力竭，他已经准备好在他对付完晚餐之前冲个冷水澡，然后上床睡觉。

三笠和阿尔敏显然因为他的行为而放松下来，然后他们亲热地扑向他，他们三人同时摔倒在草地上。阿尔敏搂住了艾伦的脖子，把他紧紧地搂在怀里；而三笠则拨弄着他的头发，环抱住他的胳膊。他们就这样躺了一会儿，仰望着慢慢变暗的蓝色天空，阿尔敏指着一朵形状奇怪的云说它看起来像一头大象，虽然艾伦不知道这个词是什么意思，但是无所谓了。

三笠指着另一个形状怪异的云“那看起来像我们在新年的时候吃的鸡肉。”想到年夜饭，艾伦和阿尔敏都不由自主地叹了一口气。士兵们几乎买不起好的食物，他们主要的食物是粥，小麦，燕麦和蔬菜。肉是一种稀有商品，更不用说用盐和胡椒腌制过的肉了。艾伦假装自己不太喜欢鸡肉，他一边抱怨着“只有马才会吃的食槽里的恶心食物”，一边把把自己一半的鸡肉塞到让的盘子里。这句话足以说服让一口吞下所有的盘子里的东西，并且在艾伦的眼前狠狠的咂嘴（那嘴唇看起来比鸡肉还好吃。）

“那天我偷了莎夏三分之一的肉，”三笠平稳地说道，就好像她在说今天天气如何这样的平凡的事件。两秒的寂静之后，艾伦和阿尔敏仿佛才接收到她刚刚说话的内容。阿尔敏俯下身，用围巾的尾巴拍向三笠的脸，而三笠甚至没有侧过脸来看就扭转了围巾的走向。“这样做可不太好，三笠！尤其是你也知道莎夏有多爱吃肉！大家都以为是康尼干的！“

她耸了耸肩。“看她慌乱的样子总是很有趣。”

不知道该如何回应，艾伦重新躺了回去，阿尔敏则靠在他的肩膀上，把他们的胳膊纠缠在一起。他心不在焉地想，让是否曾经想过要和阿尔敏在一起。或者其他任何人，成为恋人。毕竟他们真的足够亲密了。但他花了太多时间来思考让和阿尔敏地关系，这让他因此忽略了自己和阿尔敏之间存在多少柏拉图式地亲密身体接触。

这个可爱的男孩指着暮色中在苍茫的群星之间飞驰而过的马说：“那是让。”

艾伦忍不住笑了起来，尽管他心里仍感到一丝怨恨。因为阿尔敏如此轻易地说出让地名字，就像他是他的情人一样。

  
***

最后一次机会最终变成了最后的一些机会。

“放弃”这样的概念对于艾伦耶格尔这样的人来说是非常陌生的。

即使忽略他本身固执的性格在其中扮演着主要的角色，一想到他的让会和别人牵手，特别是阿尔敏，他的心就会受到前所未有的伤害。

他开始逐渐养成了不睡觉的习惯，听着阿尔敏在他的上铺轻轻鼾声，等着观察让会不会趁大家都睡着了之后偷溜到他最好的朋友的床铺上。但这件事其实从没发生过。他浪费了很多的夜晚，从他的被窝向外窥视，窥视着两张床远的地方让淡色的头发。有些夜晚，他会从枕头下拿出那本愚蠢的书（现在书里有好几页已经折角了），他会在脑海中重现那一幕。尽管有些字他都不知道，但是想象力却在自由发散。

**他站在墙角，这是一座很高，很高的墙，也许和希娜之墙很像。让坐在灰色混凝土的顶部，在墙沿有节奏地摆动着他的双腿。在优雅的月光下，他的银紫色头发闪闪发光，衬衫上的几颗扣子没有扣上，隐约露出一小块发达的肌肉。**

**用他的装备，他一路向上，最后在离他的王子不远的墙边角落里保持平衡。王子就在顶端等待着他。他希望自己现在的样子看起来足够温和也足够帅气。王子自信地笑了，珍珠般的白色照亮了艾伦翡翠色的眼睛，他漫不经心地在空中挥舞着他的手，说道：“你爱我吗？我知道你会说‘是的’，我也会相信你所说的话。”他看上去那么倨傲，那么漠然，这刺激艾伦继续追求他的幻想。让越是难以得到，艾伦就越兴奋。**

**“让，我的王子，凭着这一轮皎洁的月亮，它的银光涂满所有的这些高墙，我发誓——”**

**“啊，不要指着月亮起誓，这变化无常的月亮，每个月都有盈亏圆缺，免得你的爱也像它那般变化无常。”**

**让用一只手捋了捋他那美丽柔软的头发，他害羞地玩弄艾伦的感情的方式使他感觉到如此沮丧，如此迫切，如此渴望。**

**“那我应该拿什么起誓？”**

**他什么都敢拿来起誓。巨人们可以统治世界，而届时他会和让私奔。这么多年积攒下来的所有的愤怒突然间好像远在千万里之外，让他有点忘记了自己当初为什么会这么好战。**

**“那就不要起誓了。或者如果你愿意的话，就凭着你优美的自身起誓。因为那是我所崇拜的偶像，我就一定会相信你的。“**

现实中，艾伦突然想起了“偶像崇拜”这个词，这打断了他的思路。当他想着明天早上问问阿尔敏这个词是什么意思的时候，莱纳的响亮鼾声打断了思路。他退缩了，急急忙忙的把书藏回他破旧的枕头下。他认为如果别人发现了他这样温柔和情绪化的一面，将尴尬到让人无法忍受。

白天的时候，他尽自己最大的努力去吸引让的注意，这是他唯一知道的方法。他不像故事中的主人公那样擅长浪漫的事，他们每晚都在他的脑袋下面相互依偎。让只有在对他大吼大叫的时候才会全神贯注地看着他。这时那双明亮的金色眼睛只是盯着他，而且只有他。他希望如此，尽管他也意识到争吵可能不是赢得某人爱情的最佳方式。为什么非得这么艰难呢？

只是让和阿尔敏依然非常亲近，虽然他尽了自己最大的努力去干涉。

一有机会，他就会挤到阿尔敏和让中间。

午饭时，让来到他们的餐桌旁（自从马可……离开后，这样的情况越来越频繁）。他自己则粗鲁地从让和阿尔敏之间挤了进去，留下三笠独自坐在另一边。她看起来没有因此而不高兴，只是有点困惑为什么艾伦如此坚持要保护阿尔敏。而后者一如既往地体贴而甜蜜，站了起来转而和三笠坐到了一起。虽然艾伦心中升起一丝愧疚，但他再次提醒自己，在爱情和战争中是不择手段的，让不是阿尔敏的财产。

阿尔敏亲切地在三笠的盘子里盛上一些食物，唠叨着让她多吃点，并向她保证与他们这一批中最强的士兵相比，他自己不需要那么多的营养。他还在艾伦的盘子里放了一小份胡萝卜。接着利威尔出现了把阿尔敏叫去准备参加一个必须出席的战略会议。阿尔敏匆匆解决剩下的食物，跟着利威尔离开了食堂，他夸张的比划着什么，而利威尔的脸上还是一副对什么都不感兴趣的表情。

艾伦决定效仿阿尔敏刚才的做法，他把西兰花从自己的盘子里盛到让的盘子里。不得不说，这是他最喜欢的部分。但是除了做一些鬼鬼祟祟和可疑的行为以外，他不知道如何表达爱意，所以他就这么做了。三笠看了他一眼，然后离开桌子去偷萨沙的土豆。为什么她总是这么神秘？理解她的表情对于艾伦而言并不容易。  
让低头盯着他的盘子，目瞪口呆，显然不知道要说些什么才好。

**干得漂亮，艾伦在心里对自己说。让太感动了，他甚至说不出话来。他随时都有可能拥抱我。也许他会用叉子戳起一个西兰花喂我，然后害羞地看向别处，棱角分明的脸颊上出现淡淡的绯红色，低声说：“不，艾伦，你吃吧，乖点，我来为你……张嘴……”**

让看着他，他的白日梦戛然而止。

**现在起随时都有可能发生。**

“你在想什么，艾伦？就因为阿尔敏和三笠都不在这里解决你不吃的剩菜，你就把你不爱吃的蔬菜给我吃？”  
他拿起叉子，愤怒地戳起一个西兰花，然后直直地怼到艾伦的脸上。

“别孩子气了，吃你那该死的菜！“让怒吼着直接将西兰花塞进了他的嘴里。

**好吧，这不是他幻想中的喂食方式。为什么他的幻想会变成这样？这里本来应该是一个地让，也许甚至用他的手指夹起食物，坐在他的大腿上，问他食物是否可口……在他轻轻推开让的手之前，艾伦会先咬一半……然后告诉他给自己也来一些……让会吃完剩下的那半个，并且舔干净自己沾了酱汁的手指……那么他们可以算是非常间接的间接接吻了……**

现实生活中让远没有这般温柔。初步估算他似乎差一英寸就把那颗蔬菜直接戳到了艾伦的脸上。

“不，不，你就该多吃点蔬菜，你这个马脸，蔬菜就是给马吃的！“艾伦反击了（也许这是他的最后的一招，好促使让吃下那些该死的绿色植物，不浪费植物中最好的部分。）

艾伦耶格尔不善于思考之后再采取行动。他把叉子上的蔬菜拿了下来直接砸在了让的嘴唇上。“这是给你的，“他这样说，”闭嘴快吃吧，要心存感激！“

“你没听说过一句话吗？好马不吃回头草，我不会吃被别人碰过的东西。我不需要你的剩菜！“让叫嚷着，他一边用手背擦去脸上的污渍，舔掉了嘴唇上沾上的一点酱汁，然后把自己吃了一半的盘子推给艾伦。“如果你这么喜欢吃剩饭，不如把这个吃了！”

“好啊！“

艾伦拿起之前掉落在地上的叉子吃了起来，眼睛怒气冲冲地盯着食物。在场的所有人都很惊讶，因为他居然听从了让的话，吃光了让剩下的食物。他暴躁地一勺一勺往嘴里塞。甚至萨沙也有几秒钟将视线从土豆上挪开，而三笠则抓住了这个机会。

随着艾伦把盘子清的干干净净，让看起来目瞪口呆。

**墙壁为我作证，我从没见过阿尔敏吃让的剩饭。但我做到了。我在用他的盘子吃东西，就好像我在以某种间接的方式吻他。虽然这真的足够间接，要透过一层层叠叠的蔬菜和谷物，但是这还是一个吻。**

吃完后，他砰的一声把盘子放回桌面上。

“怎么样，基尔希斯坦？“艾伦揶揄道。他今天感觉自己有点肆意妄为。虽然他每天都很勇敢，但这不是重点。

让的脸涨红了。

艾伦无法准确的解读他的表情——但这可能是纯粹的惊讶和轻微的恼怒，因为艾伦在众人面前赢了他一次。

沉默的20秒足以让食堂里看热闹的大多数人重新失去兴趣，而其他学员的日常闲聊也轻松地找回了之前的话题和节奏。大多数人的眼睛回到了他们自己的食物上，只有少数的在看着萨沙，她几乎要哭了还用手指谴责般地指着三笠。

让又安静了一会儿，然后他低声咕哝了几句。

“你——你愿意——和我一起参加明天地短途探索吗？去罗塞之墙外围村庄的那个。”

“和你一起？”

“靠，不是，耶格尔！忘了我刚刚问过的问题吧！”让端起盘子和餐具（包括艾伦的）站了起来，优雅地爬过凳子走向了餐盘回收的地方。艾伦在原地晕了一秒钟，接着匆忙跟着让爬过凳子，在此过程中不小心撞到了自己的膝盖，很痛。

**让想和我做搭档吗？探索任务吗？应该要在外面过夜，只和我选择的搭档呆在一起，我们一整晚都要呆在一起互相照应。我正准备去问三笠——但是让—**

**让想和我一起去。他选择了我，而不是阿尔敏。**

**我们有一整晚和对方呆在一起。**

艾伦的大脑开始过载，里面充满了关于他和让的幻想。一起参加任务会是一个完美的机会来挽救在过去几天里他引发的混乱，同时甚至可能取得新的进展……也许他们会在秋天寒冷的天空下过于亲密地分享彼此的体温……他可能会在一个蓄意的吻后假装一切都是一场意外……当他们打包资源的时候他们的手可能会拂过另一个人的……他们可能会分享一匹马如果另一匹走失了……

他没有注意到让已经停下来了，这让他直接撞到了让的背上。

“你为什么要跟着我到厕所来？”

**靠** 。艾伦在他的幻想里迷失了，他甚至没有意识到自己无意识地跟着让从食堂一路走到厕所，最后还撞到了他的背上，不能更尴尬了。

“我的意思是——我想问——为什么？”你为什么邀请我和你一起做任务？阿尔敏呢?或者是三笠，实际上，我以为我这次会和她组队……”

"利威尔想让他留在这里，所以他不需要搭档。显然，他们要进行一些战术讨论。你没听说吗？三笠和阿妮这次是组队了。毫无疑问这是一个让人恐惧的组合。她想邀请萨沙，但是萨沙已经同意要和康尼一起去。这也是为什么我还没有搭档，” 让耸了耸肩，目光直直地盯着角落里的一桶水，他没有在看艾伦。他的手伸向一缕淡色的短刘海，来回搓揉着。他看起来很紧张，可能是后悔问了艾伦

艾伦忍不住想他在紧张的时候看起来这么可爱。

他太心烦意乱以至于忘记了生气，因为三笠想要先问莎夏，再来问他，她的家人。至少他还在考虑问问她，虽然在让向他发出邀请之后他直接把这个想法抛到一边。

但他并没有心烦意乱到忘记了阿尔敏可能是让的首选。在他看来，他们没有一起在星空下拥抱的唯一原因似乎是利威尔需要阿尔敏的才智来参与他们漫长而可怕的战略会议。

**谢谢你，利威尔兵长。你一直都是我的偶像，但你这次真的超越了你自己，尽管你甚至不是刻意去做的。**

“所以呢？你到底要不要和我一起去？如果你不想，现在就说出来，别再吊着我了。“

**吊着他？这到底是什么意思？**

“什么意思？“

“艾伦，你脸皮到底有多厚？……只是不要让我一直等着你，这样你就可以跟每个人吹嘘说我邀请你和我一起，而你拒绝了我……“让平静地说。他的声音听起来甚至有点受伤，他仍然看着那一桶水。

“我才不会那样做呢！“艾伦愤怒的喊道。”你为什么会觉得我会做那样的事情？“

“我不知道，也许因为你想向阿尔敏炫耀你有很多的朋友，每个人都想和你在一起？谁知道你的脑袋里在想什么！“让提高了他的音量，先前的悲伤情绪开始转化为一股闷气。

“你为什么会认为我想向阿尔敏炫耀？我为什么要那么做？”艾伦也加大音量喊了回去，他真的很惊讶。

“我不知道！也许你只是想在所有人面前赢了我所以才不回复我的邀请！你不想跟我走却还在假装在思考这件事情！他妈的，你就不能爽快地告诉我吗！”  
这正在转变为了一次激烈的争吵。

厕所的门口传来轻微的声响，艾伦可以从半掩的门缝间看见康尼的头顶，还有贝尔托特的大靴子。让也注意到了这一点，他走进一件小隔间摔上了门。

但是艾伦不在乎其他学员会听到什么。他想和让一起去。即使他不是让的首选，他还是想去。他只想和让在一起过一夜，即使只是短暂的一夜。

他敲着门板，大声对让说：“明天早上七点见！不要迟到，否则我就不等你了！”他把手轻轻放在隔间的门板上，并在上面停留了一会。他想象着隔着这道屏障让的表情——他希望哪里能找到和他脸上相似的迷恋的微笑或是因为求而不得而相思满溢的眼睛。

艾伦那天晚上一夜没睡。让就睡在他的上铺，不是他最好的朋友阿尔敏。阿尔敏之前在走廊上遇到了康尼并让他帮忙传个口信，说他今晚不得不通宵和利威尔在图书馆对资源分配和相关问题进行讨论。都是104同期，而康尼甚至不如艾伦聪明，因为他忘记了阿尔敏提到的大部分细节。他把消息告诉了让，让又告诉了艾伦。

尽管在厕所里的争执以一种不愉快的方式结束，他还是在晚上熄灯前在营房里遇到了让。他出奇的友好，甚至有点正式，显然是想在探索任务之前避免更多的冲突。

当让不再表现的那样生硬粗暴之后，艾伦注意到他看起来有点尴尬和害羞。他的眉毛不再像往常那样结在一起；他的微笑看起来更加真实，充满了温度，这笑容不是通常的那种隔着层层傲慢伪装的刻意假笑。他好看的让人吃惊。虽然刻薄的基尔希斯坦并不是缺乏吸引力，但是他很喜欢看到让的真实个性从他坚硬的壳子下流露出一点来。

如果让想表现得友好一些，艾伦也可以做到。

“嗨，基尔希斯坦。”艾伦先开口了。

“嗯哼？“另一个男孩回应道，他正在给他的妈妈写信。

“阿尔敏今晚不在这里，你想睡我的上铺吗？“

让坐在原处仰着头望着他，昏暗的油灯为他的脸打下阴影，更突显他的面容。他看上去没有生气，甚至没有恼怒，只是惊讶，微微挑起一边的眉毛。

“我——只是——”艾伦还没说完这句话，他就等来了让的回复。

“好啊，艾伦。”

他的回答简单，简短，艾伦喜欢这个句子从他舌头上弹出的方式。这也是他喜欢让的原因之一。他就像艾伦一样坦率直言，不需要把事情复杂化或者拐弯抹角地讲话。艾伦爱阿尔敏，但是他总是喜欢在一句话里使用太多的词汇。

让轻轻地吹灭了蜡烛，整整齐齐地叠好了毯子，单手抓住枕头走向艾伦。他的一只脚刚刚踩上横杠，他停住了，好像在思考什么。突然，他俯下身，食指玩笑般地弹了弹艾伦的鼻子。

“只要别半夜叫醒我因为你想念你最好的朋友就行。现在你上铺睡的是让·基尔希斯坦，不是阿尔敏·阿诺德。“

艾伦真的庆幸夜已经深了，让看不见他脸颊上的红晕。

让爬到了上铺，他很快进入了梦乡，手臂垂在床边。

艾伦数着时间，他确定让已经睡着了，这给了他勇气。他试探性地伸出手，用自己的指尖轻抚让长了老茧的手。艾伦在黑暗中微眯起眼，凑近了仔细观察他的手，它上面布满了裂纹，伤疤和割伤，皮肤起皮，也很粗糙——但调查团里谁的手不是这样的呢？做他们这样的工作，将不可避免地损伤身体和磨损皮肤。可他依然觉得让的手很美，细长的手指处于一种放松的状态，他非常想知道自己的手指与这样的手指交错纠缠会是什么样的感觉。

在他还没意识到地时候，太阳已经从地平线上升起了。晨光反射在他们房间的玻璃上，让慢慢转醒。

***

早晨开始时，像往常一样其他的人都忙着倒腾自己的毛毯，收拾行李或者交谈。艾伦听到让从上铺爬下梯子的动静，他感觉到有些惊慌，迅速闭上眼睛假装自己睡着了。在所有人都在的时候跟基尔希斯坦说早安也太怪异了。

出乎意料地，让将他身上的毯子扯了下去。

“该醒醒了，耶格尔！昨天是谁在警告我不要迟到的？“他又将毯子扔回艾伦的脸上，艾伦故作迷糊地睁开眼睛，希望这能让人相信他是真的才醒，而不是熬了一整夜。奇怪的是，他一点也不觉得累，只感觉到一阵嗡嗡的兴奋感，他已经准备好开始新的一天。

“是，是，该死的，我已经起来了，基尔希斯坦。“

当他们在中央大厅集合为探险活动做简单报告时，他发现三笠已经在那了，她就站在阿妮旁边，虽然她俩似乎没有什么想交流的——她们都用惯用的冷酷表情盯着前方，双臂交叉。莱纳像往常那样低声和贝尔托特说话，高个的那个稍微低下头听着。萨沙拉扯着康尼的耳朵，而康尼则假装自己是只猴子不停地跳来跳去。自从阿尔敏告诉他猴子的存在他就一直被猴子困扰着。就个人而言，艾伦认为他更喜欢鲨鱼。

在此期间让一直站在他身边，他们前一天晚上的那种缓和的氛围似乎随着太阳的升起而消失了。尴尬的感觉很快回来了，因为艾伦发现他自己在埃尔文演讲得时候焦虑不安地摆弄着立体机动装置的小零件。同时，出于某种艾伦不知道的原因，坐在他身边的高个的男孩也显得有点紧张。从广场到马厩，到他们骑马出城墙，再到艾伦呼吸到了城墙外相对新鲜的第一口空气，他们一直都这样沉默着。

村庄的样子和墙内的情况相差很大，房屋的碎片暗示着这里曾经发生过屠杀。但是这里的空气没有墙内工厂的导致的污浊气味。希娜之墙和罗塞之墙里面总是挤满了人，很容易让人感觉到拥挤。而在这些小村庄里只是偶尔会有调查兵团的士兵骑马路过或者在附近搜索资源。艾伦并没有感到喜悦，只是离开城市让他感觉好受了一些。

他们和兵团分道，让和艾伦的目的地是一个小的哨站，他们还要穿过一片长长的绿色田野。尽头处会有一个小屋，幸运的话他们在那里会搜索到资源。点缀着点点紫色的白色小花在微风中摇曳，微风拂过他的脸，这一切让艾伦精神振奋。他脸上不自觉地扬起微笑，他转过头面向让，大声喊着，声音盖过了沙沙的风声。  
“跟我赛跑吧一口气跑到哨站！”

这太孩子气了。

说到底，他们也才18岁。即使不抓住现在，他们也永远不能比现在加年轻。

到了第二天这个时候，他们就得把自己打包装进一个木箱里，回到他们刚刚离开的地方——尽管在那里没有家人等着艾伦回去。也许，今天是他们的最后一天，他们余生再也不会回到这里。他不觉得自己幸运到在这世上还有大把的时间可以挥霍，他想要珍惜每一个他可以得到的每一个时刻，无论它们是愚蠢的还是快乐的。

**一个和让一起出行的美好的一天** ，他想这就是他想要的一切了。

“比赛？你居然想和我比赛跑去目的地吗？你真的是小孩子吧？”让慢吞吞地说，显得不太高兴。“而且……”

艾伦静静等待着。

“而且我肯定会赢啊！”傲慢的笑容出现在他的脸上，突然驱使他的马跑了起来，路过艾伦身边时还抽空扯了下他的手臂。

**他也扯动了我的心弦。**

身体上的接触足以让人兴奋。

“嘿！你那是作弊！”艾伦喊着，“你得等我一起开始！”他不知道已经跑远了的让是否听到了，但是让一只手抓着缰绳，另一只手对他比了个中指。艾伦控制不住笑得很开心，开始提速追赶。

当他们到达哨站时，太阳已经变成了浅粉色和橘色，温情脉脉的亲吻着地平线。那座小屋在森林边缘的一小块空地上，被高高的树木环绕着。艾伦双手扶着膝弓着腰喘气，而让脸上还留着那种傲慢的表情。他赢得了这场愚蠢的比赛。

“那么，耶格尔，是我赢了。现在该怎么做？我能得到所有的补给吗？奖品是什么？”让戳了戳他的肩膀。

“没有奖品。什么也没有。零。”

“啥？这不公平，我赢了，我应该得到点什么！”让抗议到。

“你作弊！”

“怎么会！”

“是的，你犯规了！你想要什么奖品呢？”

让停住了。

这犹豫让艾伦的心提到了嗓子眼。

一方面，他在期待让会说些浪漫的话。他想象着让朝他走过来，步伐清晰而且坚定有力，引人注目。在他的脑海里，让会将他拉近，捧起他的脸，然后俯下身在他耳边低语：“你。这就是我在等待的奖品。”然后他会接管艾伦的嘴唇，温柔的啃咬他的下唇，他的手会放在艾伦的腰上，因为握得过于用力而让他感觉到疼痛。想象让那种充满占有欲的自信，这让他的心脏几乎停止跳动。他高大，英俊，肩膀美丽且宽阔，艾伦想把脸深深的埋在他的脖颈和形状清晰的锁骨之间。

但另一方面，他又担心让会说些完全不同的话。他的脑海里出现了另一种可能性：让坐在他身边，脸颊微红地看着树，问艾伦是否可以祝福他和阿尔敏地恋情，又或者是问艾伦能不能帮他追求阿尔敏。这不是一个好的想法，而且他也没有意识到因为这个想法让他下意识地臭着一张脸。

“艾伦？”

让的声音将他拉回现实。

“我是说——我——我只是在开玩笑，”他紧张的笑着，“我本来是想要你的补给的，但我不是真的想要，那只是一个玩笑！”

所以，这就是结果了。补给品。他以为自己是谁？萨沙吗？艾伦的脸色更臭了，虽然他不是故意要这样做的，不是真心想要摆脸色。

“你还好吗？”让尴尬地问道，把手插进裤子口袋里。他通常不会这么关心艾伦，但是他看起来神色温柔，以至于艾伦感觉到自己的心要因此而融化了。他情不自禁的翘起嘴角，无法克制地露出一丝淡淡的微笑。

“啊，我挺好的，”他笑着回答道，“只是在想点事情。”

宽慰的表情出现在另一个男孩的脸上。

“好吧，真是输不起！”艾伦得到了一个肘击，而他也戏弄的还了一个回去。“如果你对结果不满意，我们可以明天回去的时候再比一场。也许我们可以比一比谁先吃完晚饭，真的，因为我也不确定我们能不能活到明天。”

他看起来很高兴，一直笑着，但是艾伦知道在让的内心还有一丝恐惧。

每个人都是这样，甚至包括他自己在傲慢和故作强硬的表象之下也有这样的恐惧。加入调查兵团的人都知道有50%的概率他们活不到25岁。他自己在是否加入调查兵团这件事情上没有选择权，但是让有过。让本可以去宪兵队，但他最后还是在这里，坐在他身边潮湿的草地上，即使他心底有害怕。他爱让的这一点。

试着去安慰他的行为是愚蠢的，因为在这个非常，非常残酷的世界里，任何安慰的话语都是苍白无力的，但是艾伦还是想试试。

他脑袋一热向前窜出，抓住了让的手腕。

让瑟缩了一下，但是他没有真的躲开。

“我们能坚持到明天的。然后我们会再比一场。别再那样说了。”

“你可不知道，”让勉强地笑笑，“你为什么突然这么多愁善感？我只是开个玩笑！”

他越是想掩饰，艾伦就越气愤。让总是喜欢这样假装自己是一个小丑，假装他是一个傲慢又能干的人并且从不感到害怕。艾伦知道，因为他也做这样的事，而且他内心深处讨厌不得不隐藏他的恐惧和怀疑。

“我会保护你的。无论发生了什么。我保证。”

他想表达的就是他所说的意思。这是他第一次对让说一些浪漫的话，但当这些话从他嘴里说出来的时候他又开始后悔。因为这话连他自己听起来都觉得荒谬，以及，让也不需要艾伦的保护。让完全有能力用立体机动装置照顾好自己，有时候他能做的比艾伦更好。（虽然这不是艾伦会承认的事情。）

但他是认真的。他确实想保护让。他愿意牺牲自己的生命去救那个男孩，那个态度总是恶劣，但是性格却很温柔的男孩。

“别说那种场面话，不要这样做。”让的目光似乎有实质。他琥珀色的眼睛闪着凶光，艾伦想他也许是说错了什么。但他不知道哪里说错了，也不知道让在想些什么。他很想知道。让突然把他的手腕拉开，心不在焉的用手捋着头发，他更加困惑了。他到底做错了什么？

“随便了，我听说你连巨人之力都控制不了。你要怎么保护我？”

他笑了，并不友善。艾伦不喜欢他这样。难道让看不见他的努力吗？

“你为什么总要表现得这么混蛋？”他愤怒地咆哮着。

“你呢，耶格尔？你总是忽冷忽热的，我不知道你在想些什么！不要说你会保护我之类的话，当你还在因为我出现在阿尔敏身边而感觉到生气的时候！不要对我许下这种承诺，别给我不切实际的幻想！”让的口气满是愤慨，“我要去准备一下晚上的口粮然后安顿下来。”他冷酷地说完转身走开。

艾伦一点也不明白。

**给他不切实际的幻想？**

**让是希望我能保护他吗？**

**好吧，他确实说过我是人类的希望，因为我必须让那些因我而死去的人的牺牲是有意义的。也许这就是他的意思。他无法忍受军团的人为了保护我而牺牲了自己的生命，而我却在能力运用不成熟的时候做出了保护他和这个世界的宣言。让决定加入调查兵团是为了拯救更多的人类。他不想让自己的生命，或者其他人的生命因为我的“谎言”和“虚假的希望”而浪费。**

**我不是那个意思。我并不是说我要保护世界（虽然我确实计划这么做）……我只是想保护你。**

艾伦认为他知道让为什么会愤怒了。他意识到了那个承诺有多么愚蠢如果它们不是真诚的。就像汉内斯说他会去就他的妈妈，但他没有做到。他撒谎了，艾伦憎恨谎言就和让一样。他们俩都太过诚实了，以至于有时候必须得这样不圆滑和粗鲁。谎言总是源于软弱。

如果另一个人有机会拯救人类的人做出了无法履行的诺言时，他想自己也会生气的。

他需要向让道歉，或者至少解释一下他说的每一个字都是认真的。

不管他有没有巨人之力，他都会不惜一切地保护让·基尔希斯坦。

他走进几乎空无一人的小屋，准备调解他们之间的矛盾。然后他发现让正蹲在他们的背包前面，盯着角落里的谷堆看着。他的双手看起来很忙，但他的目光却是空洞的，仿佛眼睛里什么也没有。艾伦可以看到当他走进房间时让表现出的退缩，他的手比之前更忙了。

蓝绿色眼睛的男孩蹲在让身边，也漫无目的开始忙碌。

“对不起——”他们同时开口。

“你可以先去歇会。”艾伦平静地说。

让盯着他看了一会，有点惊讶。

“我说了很多言不由衷的话，我——我有点被情感冲昏了头脑。我希望你知道我本来没想说这样的话。”

“我们都是这样的。”艾伦玩笑似的说，让抿嘴笑了。

“当然，不管怎么样这都不能为我说过的话或者我糟糕的行为辩护。在那么一瞬间，我不敢相信你会想要保护像我一样一文不值的人。我的意思是我显然没做过什么值得你来保护我的事情。你知道我不喜欢不诚实吧？我不觉得说谎有什么意义，还有操纵别人，以及隐瞒真相，不管是出于什么原因我都不觉得它们有意义。所以我总对承诺保持警惕，我一直在告诉我自己，你说的那些话都不是真的。”

艾伦有很多话想说，有很多反驳，因为他所说的话 **绝对是认真的** ，但是他决定等让先说完。

“然后我想了想，你说无论如何都会保护我，我不完全认为你在说谎。这并不是说我有多特别，而是你有一种英雄情结，你的天性就是要保护每一个你遇到的人。尤其是在你妈妈那件事情之后……”让停顿了一下，“从那之后，我考虑了一段时间，也许，只是也许，这种保护将我们所有人都包括了进去，除了我。这有点讨厌，因为我还以为我们是朋友呢。至少是熟人。我不知道我在想什么，艾伦，抱歉，我不知道我想说什么了……”

让看上去比艾伦见过的任何时候都要崩溃。在他一贯傲慢的态度背后，是一个被卷入战争的18岁的感到恐惧的年轻人，他放弃了在墙内享受舒适生活的机会。艾伦左右为难，不知道是该是弯下腰去拥抱他亲吻他的额头还是留在原地不动。他选择了后者，于是他低头看着让的靴子。他不知道自己满腔的勇气都去哪里了，他只是僵在那里。

**阿尔敏会更擅长处理这种情况。他会知道要做什么要说什么。我什么时候在感情这件事上做过正确的选择？**

让先动了。他轻轻伸出手，缓缓地梳理着艾伦耳后一缕深棕色的头发。

“艾伦，我——对不起，你一定被我说的话搞糊涂了。”

他的手在寒冷中让他感觉到温暖。毕竟，冬天快到了。

他感觉到苦涩，又感觉甜蜜。让的手轻轻拂过他的耳朵，这感觉真的很好，但那只手在颤抖又让艾伦感到害怕，因为他从没见过让这么脆弱。不知为何这让他觉得伤心。

他本能的回握住了让的手臂，无言的让他继续维持刚刚的动作。让没有拒绝。这大概是他们唯一能够交流的方式。每次他们一开口，就会有人因此受伤。

“我没有骗你，让。”艾伦喃喃地说。

“我现在知道了，”让答道，声音依然低沉。

他们躲在这半片阴影中，艾伦以尽可能轻得力度握住让地手臂，他可以感觉到让离他如此之近。近到他们之间只有几英寸的距离，但艾伦根本没考虑过去加大力度愤怒地抚摸或者粗鲁地轻吻或者紧紧地握住彼此。在这一刻，他们在 **感情上如此亲密无间** 。艾伦只想抱紧让，想他能够知道他在这个凌乱，愤怒和破碎的心中有一个属于他地归处。想在让忧伤的脸上温柔地亲吻地冲动过于强烈，以至于他觉得自己正跟随着自己的潜意识在向他靠近。

让低着头，他的肩膀沉了下去。

“我知道你还会保护我，即使我一文不值。我很自私，你了解我的。而且我远不及你勇敢。”

“我从来不这么认为。”

“但这是事实。”

他没法看见让脸上的表情，而让用手背粗暴地蹭了蹭他的脸就走开了，他都来不及站起来。

“对不起，”他简短地说。

虽然让并没有完全恢复正常，但那份脆弱的表情已经完全消失了。

不知怎么的，它们之间的那个瞬间消失了，随风而逝。艾伦不傻， **他感觉到了** ，他知道他们之间有过暧昧。但他不知道为什么会结束。剩下地又是他们之间惯有地紧张，他沮丧的想哭出来。是因为阿尔敏吗？他说错了什么吗？他不知道，他讨厌一无所知。

他想把让拉回来问清楚，但是另一个男孩就是不看着他。

他们生火取暖。咀嚼着他们的干粮。喝水。聊一些艾伦并不关心的傻事。他的脑子里一直在思考为什么情况恶化得这么快，直到他敷衍的回答让说的任何话。让停了下来，他们都沉默的盯着火焰。

“我要去睡了。”

“好，没问题。晚安，让。”

“晚安，耶格尔。”

使用他的姓来称呼真的很伤人。他想从几分钟前那样甜美柔和的声音里听到自己的名字。他不喜欢看到让地脆弱和破碎，但至少他想看到让坚硬外壳下的那个真实的男孩。就好像他们是朋友，甚至，甚至比朋友更亲密一点，足够亲密到可以试着成为情侣。然而现在他们在这里却像一对陌生人，这比最初的预期更糟糕。

他努力不让自己哭出来。

他经历过巨人入侵，目睹过母亲地死亡，他经历过的痛苦远不止这些。他是一个非常顽强的人，但他的眼睛里依然有泪水涌出。

过了很长一段时间，他才平静下来，走入木屋展开他的睡垫。哨站没有豪华的床，他不得不在冰冷坚硬的睡垫上睡到天亮。不过，他并没有精力去考虑他们的睡眠条件。他脱下斗篷，把它盖在让的身上。他还没生气到能对他毫不关心的程度，他只是受到了伤害和困惑——虽然这在他看来比生气更糟糕。  
他心里想，今晚又要睡不着了，可是疲倦逐渐压倒他，面前那堵斑驳的墙壁逐渐变黑，消失。

***

当他醒来时，让已经收拾好了他的东西，正把它们绑在马背上。

他痛心地注意到，他的调查兵团斗篷披在自己的身上。

**让就这么想把我推开吗，他甚至不想要我的斗篷在他身上？我又不是想变态，我只是想让他暖和点。**

虽然他很想变得生气，但他就是做不到。最近，他更多感到悲伤而不是愤怒，这不是他的风格，也绝不希望事情变成这样。他把所有被压抑的消极情绪变成巨人的饲料时，愤怒就会让事情简单起来。而悲伤不管他多么努力地去想别的事情，仍然在他的脑海里徘徊不去，啃咬着他的心。当他把巨人撕成碎片的时候，愤怒很快就找到了出路，愤怒会从他握紧的拳头里溢出。而悲伤则相反，悲伤让他感觉自己再也不想与巨人战斗了。

“早安，耶格尔。”

“早安，让。”他回复。

**不管我如何感到受伤，我都再也不想称呼他为基尔希斯坦了。我只想用他的名字称呼他。**

“我把你的东西也装好了。如果我们想在约定的时间赶回去，我们就得快点走。“  
艾伦只是点了点头。

他们最后准时到达了，比阿妮和三笠晚了一点。其余的人都陆续回到大厅，每个人都兴高采烈地为午餐和训练做好了准备。艾伦试图像他们一样快乐，甚至主动和萨沙和康尼鬼混。但他知道自己并没有成功，三笠质疑的目光足以证明他的伪装的十分糟糕。

他想，他今晚会和三笠谈谈，并且在他们下次擦肩而过的时候告诉她午夜和他在一号训练场碰头。三笠什么也没说，只是又一次用围巾把他裹了起来。这一次他不觉讨厌了，他感觉自己没有那么孤独了。  
当他们去食堂吃午饭的路上，阿尔敏正从利威尔的房间里出来。他的头发看起来很乱，看起来很疲惫却很开心。艾伦考虑是否要邀请他一起参加他和三笠的夜谈，因为不应该把他排除在外——但是让真的让他伤心，所以他不再去想这个问题。

金发男孩像往常一样坐在他们的桌边，打了一个长长的哈欠。

让俯下身戳了戳阿尔敏找他讲话的时候，艾伦试着让自己看起来不那么痛苦。

“兵长对你做了什么？你看起来糟糕透了，但同时又很幸福。”

阿尔敏脸红了。

艾伦怀疑这是因为让在戏弄他。

“哦，没什么，只是昨晚熬了很久。但我们确实为兵团制定了一个不错的长期计划，所以我想我留在基地是一个很好的决定。我听说你这次是和艾伦一起出的任务，你们处的怎么样？”

让凝固了一秒，艾伦又想起了那一刻。他的一只手放在他的耳边。就像让把他的心墙都拆掉了一样。他希望让也能回忆起那一刻，反正这不会让他更伤心了。

不过，让很快恢复了常态。

“就是，你知道像往常一样，耶格尔在比赛中输给了我，争执，一些诸如此类的事情。“

艾伦甚至没有回应这个嘲笑。

阿尔敏和三笠都担心的看了他一眼。

他们俩都没有再说话，尴尬的寂静像是要一直延续下去，让沉默的开始吃饭。艾伦已经厌倦了这样不舒服的状态，但他完全不知道如何和让重新成为朋友，更不用说开始一段他都觉得可能性不大的恋爱了。

午夜的钟声敲响时，他蹑手蹑脚地跑了出来。在他赶去见三笠的时候，他没有意识到让和阿尔敏都不在他们的床铺上。

在去训练场的路上，艾伦跌跌撞撞地经过食堂，黑暗已经笼罩了一切，一盏点亮的油灯都没有。他没怎么考虑这件事，直到他看到两个人影并排坐在屋顶上。高个子的男孩头发在月色下像是灰色和淡紫色的头发，他旁边的那个男孩一头金发闪闪发光。

他可以在任何情况下辨别出他们两个。

一个他最好的朋友，另一个是他喜欢的人。

他感觉自己几乎快站不住了或者快要吐出来，但他不知何故就站在原地，看着，好像一个变态。他希望自己能再靠近一点这样就可以听清他们的谈话，同时又希望自己立刻离开再也不要看见他们。

阿尔敏俯下身，凑近让并且将一只手放在让的耳朵上，好像在告诉他一个秘密。秘密讲完后，他退了回去，面带微笑，一种艾伦从未见过的开心的笑容。他最好的朋友看起来就好像他第一次看见了大海一样。

让做了个手势又说了些什么。一开始，他看起来似乎很兴奋，但后来似乎又低沉了下来。艾伦不确定接下来会发生什么。

他看到让揉着脸，还在用手做一些手势。而他的心几乎停止跳动，当他看见阿尔敏弯腰抱住让的时候。他曾经以为，轻轻抚摸让的手臂意味着他们是 **亲密的** ，他是 **幸运的** ，他认为他们之间是有什么的。而阿尔敏如此轻易的伸出手臂搂住了让的肩膀，如此简单。他突然意识到自己的 **愚蠢和天真** ，就像他一直认为自己可以从巨人中拯救世界一样，直到他关心的人被那塞进那发黄的巨大牙齿间搅碎。

反正他一直都是这样。一个十足的傻瓜。

他感觉自己又一次看见他的朋友，甚至包括他的母亲被吃掉。眩晕，无法动弹，浑身颤抖，疼痛难忍，他感觉自己仿佛正在水中下沉，慢慢窒息。  
阿尔敏伸手拨乱了让的头发。

**我不能继续看下去了，我无法继续了。**

他的脚动了起来，泪水模糊了他的视线。他跑向了训练场，他不希望现在为一个还会关心他的人已经离开了。

三笠还在那，一个人，等着他，穿着她那身熟悉的白色上衣和棕色裤子。

“三笠，“他恳求着，扑向她并且紧紧的抱住她。有一个瞬间，他希望卡拉和格里沙都在这里，这样在他哭泣的时候他的家庭都在他身边。他也会希望阿尔敏在这里，因为没有他他的家庭也不完整。阿尔敏不会拒绝他的。他是如此善解人意，如此温柔，以至于艾伦可能会因为愧疚而崩溃。

“三笠，我，我该怎么办，我感觉自己很差劲，我讨厌恋爱，我他妈的恨它。我感觉心碎，我想要把它撕碎，但我做不到，我——“他的话语逐渐变成支离破碎的单词，完全的倚靠在她的肩上哭了出来，眼泪浸入她的衬衫。

“艾伦……“当她抱着他时，他也听到了他声音中的悲伤。他把脸埋在她的肩膀上，紧紧地搂着她的腰。她的手指捋着他的头发，以一种安抚人的舒缓节奏，”是因为让吗？“

**那么，她知道了。她知道我爱上谁了，知道他是如何无意间让人心碎。**

“我恨它，我恨他，我爱他，我太爱他了，该死地让·基尔希斯坦，“艾伦小声喊着。

他把她的胳膊抓得更紧了，似乎无法抑制在她面前大哭的欲望。无法克制的抽泣席卷了他，现在他对自己的身体好像完全失去了控制，仿佛再也无法找回自己。  
当他第一次变成一个巨人时，他也感到自己的世界失去了控制。他从来没有告诉过任何人被困在一个15米高的巨人的颈背上有多让人害怕，他不得不用拳头从混乱中突围出来。当他的朋友们带着恐惧和愤怒抬头看着他时，他感觉到 **孤独** ，也感觉恐惧。那是在他们知道他是谁之前。即使这样，他周围的人还是有些害怕的样子，有时他们会从远处偷偷地瞥他一眼，目光里充满了恐惧和怀疑。至少那个故事有个相对幸福的结局，因为他已经慢慢习惯了自己拥有的巨人之力。这是能扭转这场战争的力量。人们的害怕对于拯救人类来说只是一个很小的代价。

而这个故事没有童话般的结局。让不是他的朱丽叶。阿尔敏会是他的罗密欧。

“如果有必要，我会揍扁他那张马脸替你出气的，艾伦。“三笠向他保证。

“这甚至不是他的错，三笠，我 **太蠢了** ，“艾伦低声说。肾上腺素不能一直持续下去，他已经消耗的差不多了。愤怒地啜泣变成了疲惫和柔软的眼泪，他感觉到心痛仿佛这 **伤口再也不会愈合** 。

“我——我试图挡在他和阿尔敏之间——而且——”艾伦有点喘不过气来，她的手在他背上抚慰的转着圆圈，“我只是太累了，我曾以为我们还有机会。他昨天对我态度缓和，跟我开玩笑，用手帮我整理，理耳后的头发。我认为我们之间有些什么但我只是误解了一切。我，我们甚至没有真的握手或是亲吻，我们只是有手臂上的接触，但我仍然认为我有机会，我真的很喜欢他，我认为我们可以是情人，我以为我可以摧毁所有的巨人， **我认为我的希望都会成真并且** ——“

三笠打断了他，“让……和阿尔敏？“

“是的，我，我看到了，我看到了，让我 **感觉无法忍受** ，我觉得我要死了。”他抬头看着她，“我甚至不能强迫让选择我，阿尔敏很好，我只是希望……他不是我最好的朋友，另一个也别是我喜欢的人，你明白吗？”

“你确定他们……在一起？不是什么误会吗？”

“他们真的总是在一起，我看到他们在屋顶的拥抱，而我和让能够一起去执行任务的原因就是阿尔敏必须呆在这里！我甚至不介意成为备选，至少还有机会，但现在我意识到， **我甚至都不是一个竞争者** 。”

艾伦感到疲倦，精疲力竭。受伤的感觉并没有消失，它们只是麻木地抽疼着，不再像之前一样剧烈的燃烧，他意识到自己已经瘫倒在三笠的肩膀上。

他忽然想到，即使外面很冷他还是想在她的身边，在星空下睡个好觉。他的精力

很快消耗了个干净，激昂的咆哮正酝酿成一种新的柔和的忧郁。

“如果你爱一个人，你就应该做一些你不会后悔的事。至少应该告诉他们。你不会想要用下半辈子的时间去思考本来可能会发生什么，或者得不到任何结果。”

“说起来容易。”

“这并不难。”三笠望着天上的星星，平静地回答。

“你怎么知道？”

“我做到了。”

要是平常，艾伦会好奇地坐起来，整天缠着她问她这个神秘的人是谁。但今天，他没有那么好奇了。事实上，他无法对任何事情感到好奇了。谁在乎墙外是什么？谁在乎他们的生命将如何结束？他的生命是短暂的，悲惨的， **空虚的** 。

这并不是说他要停止为人类而战，或者做任何愚蠢的事情，他只是觉得在他开始尝试某种恢复和治愈之前，他想要消失于这个世界上一个星期左右。

然而，不回复是不礼貌的。在他说话之前，他努力让自己的呼吸稳定下来，让自己冷静。

“谁？“他问了，虽然对答案并不感兴趣。

“萨莎”。

“啊。“几秒钟过去了，他心不在焉地看到一只萤火虫嗡嗡地飞过，“她不是和康尼在一起了？”

“我也这么想。但是，至少要告诉她一声我爱她，我不能就此罢休。我想告诉她，我喜欢看到她紧张不安的样子，但同时我也想把我所有的土豆都给她，我喜欢她傻乎乎的乐观，傻乎乎的积极，还有她对食物傻乎乎的痴迷，然后我就吻了她。我就是这么做了，我不后悔。“

“你真的很勇敢，三笠。而人们却认为我是无所畏惧的那个。”

她把围巾拉到鼻子边。

“她告诉我她根本没有和康妮在一起。他们只是最好的朋友。然后……她吻了我。剩下的都是历史了。我的意思是就算她说她喜欢康尼，我也不会后悔的。亲吻自己喜欢的人是一件很美好的事情，至少一次。我们可能随时会死。最好不要留有遗憾。“

她的嘴被围巾遮住了，但她的眼睛闪烁着，暗示着她正微笑着。  
艾伦思考着。他不感到惊讶，实际上他不觉得除了悲伤自己还能感觉到什么别的情绪。

“我为你感到高兴，”他真诚地说。“我知道我现在看起来不像我说的那样，我确实一团糟，但我是认真的。我真的害怕。”他停顿了一下。“我也很抱歉，因为我的鲁莽，你不得不加入军队。”

三笠温暖地握了握他的手。

“我知道。”

她热情地看着他，他觉得自己会像黄油一样融化。这让他想起了以往那些安全的时光，那时他唯一需要担心的就是他砍好的木头掉到了地上，或者在晒洗干净的衣服时将它们再次弄脏。“如果我没有加入军队，我就不会遇到她。除此之外……我们是一家人。没有人会被抛弃。”

艾伦花了一些时间来思考他的下一个问题。在他以一种混乱的语言表达了他所有的痛苦之后，他仍然没有太多的心情说话，但他想知道一些事情。

“那是什么感觉？吻，吻她呢?”

“嗯……很好。她尝起来像土豆和面包。其实这并不是什么味道，而是——她的嘴唇在我的唇上的感觉，她的手在我的臀部上的感觉，她可爱的小叹息和笑着贴着我的脸颊。它是温暖的。感觉我现在除了家庭，还有别的生活目标。另一个为之而活的人。”

“我真希望我也有那样的勇气去吻让。至少有一次，”他说，试图阻止自己陷入永远无法实现的幻想。希望可以是件很痛苦的事。“我想知道他的嘴唇是什么味道。他们柔软吗？还是粗糙的？他会温柔吗？还是会紧张？我有太多的问题可以问，我想知道这些愚蠢的事情。但是也许他更喜欢那个真正想了解海洋，冰川，沙漠的男孩，而不是像我这样头脑简单的人。”

“头脑简单并不全是件坏事。阿尔敏有时会想得太多了。萨沙也活的很简单，但是她总是很开心。而她也让我很开心。”

“我真希望他有你这样的品味。”  
两人一时都没说话，他发现自己快要睡着了。他觉得自己无法入睡，但哭是意外地消耗体力。这感觉就像他中了毒，现在毒素正在慢慢排出他的身体，这个过程使他身体虚弱。

“那你打算怎么办？”

“我不知道。我想，我想我要从阿尔敏开始。我应该为他们感到高兴。我一开始就该祝福他们。我想试试，然后，时间会治愈一切。他们真的很配，真的。我一开始就应该看到的……那样我就不会愚蠢地受伤了……“他的脑袋垂了下去。

三笠抱起他，将他带回宿舍。

***

第二天早上，让和艾伦被派去打扫马厩。他真的不想去，他考虑过请病假，或者和莱纳交换，或者——他想出了无数个可能的摆脱计划，一个比一个更可笑。早晨他醒来的时候就决定，他要支持阿尔敏和让，并最终从他自己的感情中走出来。

不知为何，以上计划他一个也没有实施。最终他站在让的旁边，扫着干草，用一桶水和一块脏兮兮的破布擦墙。艾伦试图把注意力集中在一处特别顽固的污垢上然后忽略旁边那个英俊而的男孩。

“艾伦，我们得谈谈，”让先开口了。“我不想我们之间永远保持这种紧张的关系。”

艾伦的内心默默哀嚎。他希望在他们把工作结束之前，谁也不要说话，之后他就可以离开了。他为什么这么不走运?

“你在说什么？我们和好了。”

“我们没有。”

**我该说什么？是啊，我们之间的关系真的很紧张因为在你和我最好的朋友约会的时候我深深地爱上了你。我很抱歉，因为我就是不能停止对你的思念。顺便说一句，这完全不是你的错，我变成这样是因为我看到我最好的朋友拥抱你，我还因此哭的很大声。**

“我不知道，你对我还有什么期望，让？你已经有了阿尔敏，这还不够吗？”

“阿尔敏和我很亲密，是的，但是这和我和你的关系有什么关系？我只想做你的朋友，这要求过分吗？”

**停下来。别说了，让，别再说了，又要崩溃了。别再说想和我做朋友之类的话来伤害我，因为我不仅仅想和你做朋友。我很贪婪，我想要的远不止这些。很抱歉我这么自私，但我宁愿做陌生人也不愿做你的朋友，然后看着你做我最好朋友的男朋友。我宁愿不做你的朋友也不愿待在你的朋友圈里，因为如果我一直呆在那里，我可能永远也好不了。我可能永远都不会停止爱你，而你足够幸运不会那感觉有多糟糕，因为你和别人幸福的在一起。**

**靠，我真自私。**

**我向自己保证我一定要努力，要于让和阿尔敏而言都正确的事情。**

**我一直是阿尔敏的自私的最好的好朋友，我也得试着和让做朋友。如果我和某个人约会，阿尔敏不喜欢他并且拒绝和他做朋友，我会感觉不开心。**

**问题是，阿尔敏永远不会那样对我。**

**不难想象为什么让选择了他。**

**我可以为了阿尔敏放弃我的生命，但现在我甚至不能为了他和他的男朋友好好相处。**

艾伦伸出手握住了让的手掌，他腼腆地笑了笑，牢牢地将他的手握在自己的手里。“我们是朋友。我这么做只是为了阿尔敏，所以不要太受宠若惊。”

让的手拉着他的，另一只手紧紧地抱住他，这是一个非常柏拉图的拥抱。

"你他妈搞什么，基尔希斯坦，你离得太近了，你这个该死的怪人！放开我！” 艾伦挣扎着。他没有撒谎，一点也没有。这真的有点太亲密了，他一遍又一遍地告诉自己，这个拥抱只代表友谊。但对他刚刚破碎的心来说，这太亲密了。对他在自己周围建立起来的冰冷屏障来说，这太温暖了。对一个正试图在修复自我上开始第一步的人来说，这太痛苦了。

“你得知道，当我和马可成为朋友的时候他拥抱了我。”让高兴地说。他的嘴唇离艾伦的前额太近了。

“是啊，但是马可是个感性的家伙！我们成为朋友你有必要这么高兴吗？”艾伦叫到。

让瑟缩了一下，有一秒钟他担心自己是否过于苛刻。但当看到另一个男孩露出害羞的微笑时，他放松了一点，呼出了一口气。他不知道自己刚刚屏住了呼吸。

在接下来的打扫过程中，他们一起嘲笑一些愚蠢的事情，比如埃尔文团长的浓密的眉毛，贝尔托特丢三落四的习惯。都是毫无意义和毫无重点的东西。它们听起来不像是阿尔敏会感兴趣的话题，但他认为让只是在谈论一些非常愚蠢的事情来接近他。在阿尔敏面前则会表现得很聪明。

当他审视自己的内心时，他意识到自己其实感觉到很幸福。也许快乐这个词并不合适。满足吗？但是很平静。这并不是说悲伤已经不再——它仍然在他的脑海中盘桓不去，消耗着他的灵魂，威胁要淹死他，但是他想要这样舒服的和让在一呆很长的时间，而那个让和阿尔敏在一起的事实也不能改变他的这种愿望。

也许，在他身边就足够了，即使他只是朋友。

虽然有点可悲，但他会学着接受的。

那天晚些时候，阿尔敏又神秘地离开了训练。艾伦四处打听时但没人知道他在哪儿。艾伦不太担心，因为没有他，三笠或让的陪伴，他不太可能离开营地。他鼓起勇气问夏迪斯，夏迪斯拍着他的后脑勺说这不关他的事，他还说是利威尔把阿尔敏喊走做重要的工作他也知道的不多。

阿尔敏花这么多时间和上级在一起有点奇怪，但他有点理解。

阿尔敏在智力方面有很好的天赋。把他留在新兵级别绝对是浪费。如果阿尔敏比他或三笠晋升更快，艾伦不会感到惊讶，尽管他们两个人在对付巨人方面有着惊人的技能(当然是在不同方面)。像他或三笠这样的人就像利威尔——善于执行阿尔敏或埃尔文这样的人的命令。反正从他们十岁起事情就差不多这样了。

因为阿尔敏不在，让和艾伦最后还是打了一架。

艾伦受够了那些在天上控制他命运的人。他已经努力的够多的了，尽管他的心已经破碎不堪，但他还是努力 **和让成为了朋友** ，而现在上天似乎想要进一步折磨他。当他想和让在一起时，他们需要分别进行处罚。而当他想要保持距离时，在各种情况下他们都得和对方粘在一起。

生活真的很不公平。

让这次并不是在瞎转悠消磨时间了。任何与艾伦进行格斗训练的人现在都知道应该要认真对待它，因为艾伦现在需要的不仅仅要知道怎么操作立体机动装置。他的额头上满是汗珠，金色的眼睛眯着，全神贯注地看着他，头发湿漉漉的。

基尔希斯坦这么漂亮真的很不公平。

正当艾伦稍微分心的时候，让扑了过来他一拳打在艾伦的下巴上。他眼神示意他很抱歉，但他并没有手下留情。他们承担不了。现在任何一个对艾伦手软的人都意味着当他最终遇到不会这样对他手下留情的敌人时，他将遭受更多的痛苦。

另一拳从他的右边飞来，艾伦灵巧地让它的方向偏转，同时弯腰瞄准他的躯干区域。让牢牢地抓住他的手腕，试图让他失去行动能力，但艾伦再次闪开，用他从阿妮那学来的技巧，扣住了让的脖子。他试图把他翻到地上，但让揪住了他的衣领，把他拉了下来。

他们跌倒在地，四肢纠缠在一起，嘴唇撞在一起。

**原来昨晚整个世界都在聆听我的愿望。**

艾伦觉得头晕目眩，有好几秒钟。他失去了正常思考的能力。在这个世界上，他最想做的事就是亲吻让。  
让的嘴唇和他的身躯一样 **温暖** 。有点干，尝起来像 **黄油** 和 **吐司** ，并且他希望每天早上醒来时都可以尝一尝这样的味道。这很让人上瘾，他的手也很想好好地触碰他。他想亲吻琼轮廓分明的下巴和尖利的颧骨，把一只 **手握在他浅色的头发上。他希望让能回吻他，粘腻的，性感的，征求他的同意，征求他的同意尝他嘴里的味道，在他允许的时候发出柔和的、顺从的声音——**

**我在亲我最好朋友的男朋友。**

艾伦猛地往后一退，愤怒地推着让的肩膀。

当他的脸因羞愧而烧得通红的时候，他意识到自己仍然跨坐在让身上，他迅速地站了起来。

“艾伦——”

“不。”他颤抖着说。

“艾伦，听我说——”

“我不需要。不是这样的。 **不应该是这样的** 。”

他的双手紧握成拳穿过一群茫然的人，尽可能远地逃离训练场。  
要是这件事发生在他发现让和阿尔敏在一起的事之前就好了。那将会是他一生中最美好的一天。他会因喜悦而精神紧张到亢奋。但现在他只感到羞耻和悲伤。他曾经拥有过世界上最好的东西，但只有两秒钟，而且他不会再次拥有了。知道和让·基尔希斯坦接吻是多么美妙的感觉只会让他的爱欲更强烈，他感觉的心比昨天还要破碎。

他以为自己已经受到了一个人能承受的最大程度的痛苦，但有人似乎喜欢玩弄他的感情，想从内到外摧毁他。

泪水涌上他的眼睛，他气愤地擦干眼泪，迈着大步向前走，心里完全没有目的地。只是一个亲吻，一个甚至不是 **故意为之** 的亲吻就足以让他如此失魂落魄。他真的不想哭，他发誓自己不会再为基尔希斯坦浪费眼泪了，但他欠他们的，让和他最好的朋友的——

他想他听到了他所说的最好的朋友的声音，然后他意识到他正站在一个阴暗的图书馆旁边，那里存放着所有的旧书。(就是他偷书的那个图书馆。)

有一秒钟他惊讶得连哭都忘了。他觉得他听到阿明在图书馆里发出某种，某种奇怪的声音。砰的一声撞在桌子上，很重，然后艾伦凑近了一点。

“——等等——现在？”他听到阿尔敏支支吾吾地声音，声音有点紧张。“这——这并不是说我不想要什么的——也许——也许我们应该等到今晚——别——”

又砰的一声砸在木头上，他听到沉重的呼吸声。

当他离开训练场时，让还在他后面——他不可能这么快就出现在这个图书馆。除非他是跑到这里来的。

“阿尔敏……”

**这听起来不像是让。**

“告诉我你要什么，我就会听从……”

艾伦几乎能听到自己的心在怦怦直跳。所有这些都没有意义，他希望他所认为的是严重的误会。他把耳朵靠近了窗边。

“——利威尔——”阿尔敏说，接着是湿漉漉的、含糊的、急促的接吻声。

**这不可能发生。**

他为了最好的朋友放弃了让，而他最好的朋友却背叛了他？背叛了让，那个帅气且忠诚的男孩？阿尔敏怎么敢这么做。 **利威尔怎么敢** ，一个受人尊敬的士兵长， **和有一个男朋友的男孩做这种事** ？

愤怒在他的血管里流动。他们俩怎么敢这样对让。

愤怒推着他向前冲，冲进了图书馆的门。眼前的景象是如此堕落，他甚至不想看。阿尔敏坐在桌子上，除了那脱了一半的白衬衫外，他还好好的穿着衣服，只露出了一条带有红色痕迹的苍白的肩膀。他的头发湿漉漉的，刘海掀了起来露出额头，微微张开的嘴唇又红又湿。利威尔看起来比平常只是多出了点儿汗，他的一只手放在阿尔敏的大腿上，紧紧地攥着，留下了一个凹陷。

艾伦同时感到 **厌恶** 和 **尴尬** 。这太让人难堪了，他几乎忘了要生气，尽管他还没到那个地步。

他瞪着他俩，试图控制住自己的脾气，以免做出像打自己最好的朋友这样的鲁莽举动。

阿尔敏至少还想要整理的体面一点，他看起来尴尬又内疚，他疯狂地扣上他的衬衫，而利威尔只是用他的那种不开心的表情看着艾伦。

“你他妈以为你在干什么，耶格尔？你没看到我们正忙着吗？在我把你扔出去之前自己滚出去。”利威尔面无表情地说。当他是第三者的时候，他仍然如此的冷静，这使他非常愤怒。

”阿尔敏。你怎么能这样对让？”艾伦问，努力保持他的声音平稳，因为他几乎沮丧的发抖。

“……我做了什么，到底？艾伦，对不起，我不明白——”

“别跟我胡扯！你在欺骗让！你知道我爱上他有多内疚吗？他是这里最优秀的男孩，而你却背着他和这个，这个，这个， **第三者** 在一起！你都不知道你有你有多幸运才能拥有他！我爱上他了，而他眼里只有你！我今早醒来就告诉自己我会祝福你们的，然后你就做了这种事，你，你背叛，我一直在想让值得拥有比我更好的人，他值得拥有一个真正 **善良和温柔** 的人——”

“艾伦，你能不能听我说几句——”阿明看起来更像是困惑和震惊，而不是懊悔。

“闭嘴，阿诺德，我还没说完呢！你自作自受，自作自受！我要告诉让这件事，我不在乎他是否爱我，他应该得到幸福，你不能用你甜美的外表和柔软的金发糊弄所有人……”

“说真的，艾伦，你需要听我把话说完——”

“不！我爱他，我不会让你这样对待他的！即使我们已经做了将近十年的朋友！你知道有多少个晚上我自己一个人哭是因为他愿意和你在一起而不是我吗？你知道我愿意付出一切来再吻他一次吗？现在你却在这里，把这一切都视为理所当然，我会毫不犹豫地跟你战斗，直到你回到他身边，像他应得的那样好好对待他——”

利威尔看起来很恼怒。非常恼怒。就在一秒钟内，利威尔就出现在他身边，闪电般迅速，他一只手扣住了他的头，另一只手捂着他的嘴。

“利威尔，不！“阿明哀叫一声。

“如果他知道什么对他有好处，他会听你的，”利威尔慢吞吞地说。“除非他挣扎，否则我不会真的伤害他。”

艾伦挣扎着要挣脱控制然后把他俩都干掉，但利威尔不是空有头衔的人类的最强。但这并不能阻止他试图挣扎。耶格尔是不会在战斗中退缩的。

“艾伦，让和我没有在一起。我完全不知道你怎么会有这种想法，但我们真的从没在一起过。我们只是好朋友，而且……我爱上别人了。”

“是这样吗？我想知道谁……”利威尔说。“想和朋友分享一下吗？我不确定这个笨蛋能明白。”

阿尔敏现在看起来也很生气。

"不管我爱的是谁，肯定不是让·基尔希斯坦，好吗？"

“你可以更直白一点。”利威尔小声嘟囔着。

“我不会再纵容你了。”

“好吧，还是你说了算。我总是让你做决定。”

艾伦对发生的事情感到震惊，他的大脑都僵住了。让不喜欢阿尔敏。阿尔敏不喜欢让。阿尔敏喜欢利威尔，而利威尔其实不喜欢佩特拉，而是喜欢阿尔敏。更令人惊讶的是，阿尔敏说了算。利威尔对他非常温柔，听他的话，屈服于他，即使他是人类所拥有的最强大的战士。 **最重要的是，让和阿尔敏并没有在一起。**

“还有，让，好像，真的很喜欢你，”阿尔敏平静地说。他现在更加冷静和镇定了，他弄清楚了自己的处境，他的衬衫也整齐地扣好了，所以他看起来像一个常规的勤奋的阿明，而不是有点霸道的以及……被目击尴尬情景的阿尔敏。(艾伦偷偷的想，他再也不想看到他最好的朋友和他的兵长一起做事了。)

“他是吗？——那天——你在屋顶上拥抱他——”

“那是因为我们是朋友，艾伦，那天他因为你的事感到沮丧，我就以朋友的身份给了他一个拥抱，仅此而已！”

“你能接受吗？”艾伦怀疑地问利威尔。

“我能说什么呢，我不是一个不知道如何与自己喜欢的人沟通的没有安全感的混蛋。阿尔敏和我有很多交流方式，不止一种——” 阿尔敏紧张地用手阻止利威尔继续说下去。

“你不是——让的——让爱上了——”

“无意冒犯，艾伦，但你真的有点健忘。以及愚钝。你需要提高你的沟通技巧，其实让也需要。”

暂停了几秒钟，艾伦还在消化事态的变化无常。其实他也不知道现在该怎么办。去找让吗？为被他误会成第三者的兵长道歉吗？向他最好的朋友道歉关于他之前完全误解了他？跟米三笠谈谈，让她帮忙因为他根本无法处理自己的感情？

他站在那里，张着嘴，往脑子里拼命地装着东西。

“你——你说完了吗？说真的，小鬼，如果阿尔敏不在这里我有一些事情我会愿意去做，例如把你打得稀巴烂——”他接收到阿尔敏的目光，换了副口吻。“我的意思是，我绝不会把你打得稀巴烂，我们现在都是和平主义者，所以在我改变想法之前，赶紧滚出我的视线！”

“是的，长官，很抱歉，长官，我现在就走。”

他倒退着出了门，随后那扇门迅速砰地一声摔在他脸上。

他身后传来一阵压抑的笑声，他感觉到自己的头一阵抽痛。

“你他妈的笑什么，基尔希斯坦！”

抑制不住的咯咯笑逐渐转变成了歇斯底里的大笑，让笑得太厉害了他不得不弯着腰，大口喘气。

“这是我见过你做过的最愚蠢的事，我真的忍不住，太搞笑了，你居然会以为阿尔敏和我在一起，还有胆量打断他和兵长的私密时间！”让几乎是放声大笑，眼里甚至涌出了泪水。“你还叫他第三者，哇，我从来没有为别人感到这么尴尬！阿尔敏一定很困惑，他可能无法理解这种程度的愚蠢！他当时什么表情？我愿意付我一半的薪水再看一遍，我还会奉送新年夜的鸡肉块。”

“我完全改变了爱你的想法，基尔希斯坦，你就是个混蛋。"

“嘿，嘿……让琼抓住他的手腕，把他搂进怀里。

“对不起，我刚才笑了，”他温柔地说，但与此同时一声轻笑从他嘴里逃了出来。他显然不是真的很抱歉。“这只是——”高个男孩将脸埋在巧克力棕色的头发里蹭了蹭。“可爱。尴尬，很他妈的搞笑，但也真的很可爱。告诉你吧，我也爱你，”他低声说。

艾伦感到他的脸在发烧，他很高兴从让的角度看不到他在害羞。他这辈子做过的糗事够多了。相对的，他把让扑到在草地上并假装自己在生气。但对方显然没有把他的威胁当回事——他还在笑，笑得比艾伦见过的任何时候都鲜明，他拉下艾伦然后和他交换了一个深深的吻。

**这是真的。让·基尔希斯坦在吻我** 。

他们停了一会儿才站起身来，手牵着手寻找另一个地方秘密的度过接下来几个小时。

在附近有个便利设备柜，里面有一些旧设备和用过的旧油箱。

让把他拉了进去，脸上仍然挂着傻乎乎的迷恋的笑容。他锁上了门。

当让把艾伦紧紧地按在木墙上热情又迫切地亲吻他时，他很快就忘记了世界上的一切，仿佛他们正试图以此来弥补他们因相互误解而失去的所以时间。他们大口地舔咬着对方的嘴，手到处乱摸，抚摸着他们能触碰到的任何地方。让脱掉了他的夹克，接着是那些皮带，然后是衬衫。

他的指尖游走在让肌肉发达的身体上感到阵阵酥麻的刺痛。他那健壮的身躯上已经微微出汗了，但艾伦并不介意。他想要更多地探索他，这个他每天早上醒来的时候想到的那个人，每天晚上睡着的时候想到的那个人。让咬着了艾伦的锁骨反复舔舐，同时他抓住了艾伦惯穿的灰绿色衬衫的下摆，把它推上去，找寻新的领地。

“你不知道我有多想要这个，”他低吟道。“那天，在哨站……我真的很想这样对你。我害怕你看到我如此脆弱，会恨我，或者认为我很愚蠢，我太害怕了，我不敢告诉你我对你的真实想法……”

“我知道，我也想要这个，”艾伦呻吟着伴随着呼吸的气音，接着他突然大笑起来。"我太蠢了，真不敢相信我真的打断了我最好的朋友和我的长官。”

气氛完全被毁了，但让一点也不不介意。他也跟着笑了起来，把额头贴在埃伦的额头上。

"你真是傻的可以，真不敢相信我喜欢你这一点。"

“事实上，我真不敢相信你会喜欢我。”

"我不喜欢你，艾伦·耶格尔，我爱你"

这句话在艾伦的脑海里一遍又一遍地重现，那天晚上他爬上了让的床铺，在他的怀抱里睡着了。


End file.
